


Deviants Rising side stories

by orange_chicken



Series: Deviants Rising non-canon [2]
Category: Deviants Rising (webcomic), Deviants Rising - Julian Dean
Genre: Action, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chicken/pseuds/orange_chicken
Summary: [no summary yet]
Relationships: Carlos/Ruby, Gabe/Carlos, Gabe/Eito, Jade/Alexa, Shizuka/Adam, Taylor/Noah
Series: Deviants Rising non-canon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662535





	Deviants Rising side stories

No work text yet


End file.
